The present invention provides a bag dispenser which is formed from a bendable planar sheet of material. The planar sheet of material may comprise a sheet of corrugated cardboard which is pre-cut into a desired shape such that it can conveniently be folded into the present inventive bag dispenser.
In preferred aspects, the present invention comprises a bag dispenser formed from a planar sheet of material, wherein a portion of the planar sheet is cut to form a bendable xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap having a first portion and a second portion. Specifically, the first portion of the xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap extends from the planar material and the second portion of the xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap extends from the first portion of the xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap.
Most preferably, the portion of the planar sheet is cut to form the bendable xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap is an xe2x80x9cinternalxe2x80x9d portion of the planar sheet. (IE: a portion of the sheet which is away from the edges of the sheet).
In preferred aspects, the present xe2x80x9ctwo-partxe2x80x9d flap operates to hold a plurality of bags in alignment within the bag dispenser. Most preferably, the bags are plastic, although the present invention is not so limited. Advantageously, the bags can conveniently be removed from the dispenser one-by-one without inadvertently releasing a number of bags in clumps or bunches.
This novel dispensing effect of the present invention is preferably achieved by having the length of the first portion (i.e. the distance that it projects away from the planar sheet) be greater than the length of the second portion of the flap (i.e. the distance that it projects away from the first portion of the flap).
Preferably, the bag dispenser is dimensioned such that its front and back are spaced a distance apart which is less than the length of the first portion of the two-part flap.
As such, when the second portion of the flap is folded up against the first portion of the flap and the first portion of the flap is folded up against the sheet of planar material, the second portion of the flap will tend to push the first portion of the flap away from the planar sheet of material. Thus, the flap tends to act as a xe2x80x9cspringxe2x80x9d pushing against the bags. The bag dispenser is preferably narrow enough (IE: its front and back are close enough together) such that a plurality of bags are grasped and held between the spring acting dual portion flap on the front of the bag dispenser and the flat back of the bag dispenser.
Consequently, when the present bag dispenser is placed on its end (such that the bags are standing next to one another), the bags will be prevented from sliding downwards and crumpling at the bottom end of the box. Instead, the present system advantageously permits the remaining bags to be held such that they stand vertically next to one another, even after many of the bags have been removed from the dispenser.
In preferred aspects, a single planar sheet of material is simply bent to form the front, back, bottom and sides of the bag dispenser.
An important advantage of the present invention is that it dispenses bags one at a time, while keeping sequential bags in a neatly pressed condition such that the bags do not crinkle prior to use. This is especially important in the case of plastic bags used by high-end department and clothing stores.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a very convenient place in which to store bags prior to giving them to store customers.
A further advantage of the present invention is that, prior to its assembly, it is simply a planar piece of pre-cut material. Thus, many of the present bag dispensers can be bundled together in a rather small pack age and shipped to customers.
Moreover, the present invention is simply assembled by folding it. Thus, a further advantage of the present invention is that it is very easy to assemble.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it has large flat surfaces on which advertising or corporate logos may conveniently be printed.